


Little Parker

by hpboo9



Category: Leverage
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Little Parker, Parent-Child Relationship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpboo9/pseuds/hpboo9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or anything else.

     They’ve never seen Parker sick. She’s never had the sniffles or food poisoning in front of them. She’s always pale and restless so that wouldn’t be anything strange, but the look in her eyes, the red nose, and the black circles underneath are what tells everyone that she’s sick. Her eyes are pretty much glazed over and the circles are rather large, it looks like she got punched within the last five days.

     Sophie notices it first and forces Parker into sitting down on the couch while she looks for a thermometer. Elliot grabs her a glass of water and Alec sits with her. When Sophie comes back, the thermometer in hand, Parker tries to run. Elliot grabs her on his way back from the kitchen and sits her back on the couch. Sophie sticks the thermometer into her mouth as she sticks her tongue out at them. When the thermometer beeps and Sophie pulls it out of Parker’s mouth, it reads 102.6. Sophie gasps and hands it to Elliot. Elliot swears and forces the cup of water into Parker’s shaking hands as Alec glances at the thermometer and calls for Nate, who is upstairs. Nate comes to the top of the stairs, calling out to see what’s going on. Sophie asks him to get pillows and blankets for Parker, so she can lie down on the couch. He comes down with them just as Parker is finishing her cup of water and Elliot is going to the kitchen for more.

“What’s going on?” Nate asks but once he sees Parker, he begins to understand.

“She’s got a temperature of 102.6. I think she’s gotten a cold, Nate,” Sophie answers.

     Nate and Sophie make up the couch with the pillow and blankets that Nate grabbed from the linen closet near his room. Elliot comes back with more water and then goes back into the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans moving around and the fridge and cupboards opening and closing soon follow. It’s safe to assume he is making food. During this whole scene, Parker has been quiet and pliant with their little demands. That changes when Sophie and Nate get her back on the couch and under the blankets. She makes little whimpers and when Sophie moves to back away, Parker grabs her hand to stop her.

“Mama, don’t leave me,” Parker shouts quietly.

     Even Elliot comes to the doorway of the kitchen to stare at Parker like they aren’t sure what’s going on (Nate) or if Parker is a pod person all of a sudden (Alec) or like she’s lost her mind (Elliot). Parker starts to cry and Sophie, having the motherly instincts she has, goes to comfort her. Parker clings to her like a wet napkin while the boys all look to each other for clues as to what is going on. Nate looks like he wants to run as far from the apartment as possible.

“I think the fever is starting to make her a little delirious,” Sophie explains.

      Sophie's hugging and comforting sounds has Parker calming down, so Eliot and Alec make their escape to the kitchen. Nate starts to go as well but Parker starts to freak out again, reaching towards him. Sophie gives him a look, one that promises pain if he rejects Parker’s hands and leaves. So, he slowly trudges back towards them, sitting on the edge of the couch by Parker’s head. She moves as close to him as possible once he is settled.

“Papa,” Parker says in relief. Her eyes are starting to close, as she’s falling asleep, comfortable with her Mama and Papa surrounding her. Nate starts to stroke her hair as he grows more familiar with the situation as he did this with his child when he was sick.

“We should talk to her about this when she’s better,” Nate says quietly.

“No, we shouldn’t. She’s sick, she won’t remember this and if she does, I’d rather she came to us first. That way she won’t feel trapped,” Sophie whispers back.

“Fine, I guess I don’t mind being her papa till she’s better,” Nate replies.

“You’d be fine as her papa anytime.” Sophie says in that knowing way of hers.

“I’m good with being their father all the time, if that’s what they wanted. They’re my family, my children,” Nate says.

“They’re my family, too. I just never thought I would be a mother to three grown ups before I had a child at all,” Sophie says.

     They both settle down for the time Parker would be asleep, turning on the TV as quiet as they can while still hearing it. Sophie rubs Parker’s feet while Nate combs through her hair as soft as he can. Elliot stays in the kitchen to finish his soup that he started for when Parker wakes up. Alec goes out to get some cold medicine for Parker, the ones that the internet says are the best and least mind affecting. Parker stays cuddled into the couch, with her head on her Papa’s lap and her feet in her Mama’s lap. She sleeps with a little smile on her face, despite the discomforts of a cold. She feels safe with her family.


End file.
